


Spaces Between Us

by ofmartyrsandmages



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Historical, M/M, Pre-Canon, RMS Titanic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmartyrsandmages/pseuds/ofmartyrsandmages
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have tickets for the maiden voyage of the RMS Titanic but they are both completely unaware of what God has in store for them and those on board.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'My Heart Will Go On' :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

#### Aziraphale’s Bookshop - Early February 1912

Cold rain pelted on the thin windows, condensation slowly crept up the panes of glass diffusing the harsh light of the setting sun. Crowley and Aziraphale were laid in bed, a thin sheet was draped over their interlacing bodies. Aziraphale had his head resting on Crowley’s warm bare chest, quietly soothed by his heartbeat. Crowley ran his fingers through the angel’s soft curls mindlessly — watching the gleaming droplets drip from the eaves.  
They were at peace.  
Aziraphale sleepily pushed himself up to look up at his lover, their faces only centimetres apart. Crowley slowly turned to face him, smirking, and gently kissed his parted lips feeling reluctant to pull away.  
"God I love you, angel" Crowley grinned while cupping Aziraphale’s face, planting another kiss on his nose.  
"I am never going to leave you again, my dear," Aziraphale whispered while grasping the demon’s hand, Crowley winked and pushed him onto his back.  
"I should hope not," Crowley said laughing while leaning in to kiss him. Aziraphale held his arm out to stop him and cocked his eyebrow.  
"What’s wrong?" Said the demon dejectedly.  
A wicked laugh erupted from the angel, "I just wanted to make you wait."  
"You bastard…" Crowley hissed, Aziraphale grinned and pulled him close, kissing him intensely — losing himself completely under the demon’s cunning touch.

…

Five thousand years had passed where neither angel nor demon had ever hinted towards their true feelings towards one another. An incident in 1862 had left the pair not speaking for over twenty years and Crowley was very good at holding grudges. The mere thought of Aziraphale made his blood boil as he stewed over the encounter. It was only in the recent decade that Crowley had warmed to the concept of meeting his old friend again. As this happened they found themselves 'accidentally' meeting much more frequently to the point where a single week would not pass without them arranging plans for a spot of lunch or a drink or two at the bookshop.

#### London - January 1912

Their relationship elevated one evening when Aziraphale suggested a silent film to Crowley for some company as he had always felt too embarrassed to go alone. It took ten minutes of heated debate to decide what film they were to see but they eventually picked The Colleen Bawn which was playing at the local picture house. Crowley regretted agreeing within the first ten minutes of the showing and quickly began to pester Aziraphale out of boredom. After being shushed by the people in front of them and flicked by Aziraphale himself, he decided to be quiet and sit back for his own sake.  
Crowley’s head began to droop onto the angel’s shoulder and it almost had him gasping in shock. Aziraphale guessed that he had managed to fall asleep in what must have been five minutes and no amount of frantic shrugging was going to wake him. Aziraphale panicked as he was very aware of what such a scene could look like to everyone around them. A strong floral fragrance wafted from Crowley’s hair as he held his hat limp in his hand, Aziraphale could feel his softness on his neck and he felt a strange sensation in his throat.  
Aziraphale began to feel sleepy himself towards the end of the film. He had lost interest and was just waiting for it to be over for he could wake Crowley without feeling guilty. He had decided to rest his eyes and he slumped further into the chair. The silence and Crowley’s warmth pulled him into a shallow sleep. Aziraphale didn’t dream, he didn’t often sleep — but when he did he didn’t dream. For him, sleep was just a means of passing the time and he tended to avoid it when possible. Aziraphale tried to make the most of his time on earth, even though he had, quite literally, all the time in the world but he didn’t believe in wasting a single moment. After all, you never know what the future has in store for you.  
"The show’s over sir, it’s time to leave." An usher grunted while peering down at him with a deadpan expression, he beamed a flickering flashlight in his face. Aziraphale feigned shock as he opened his eyes to see Crowley still fast asleep nuzzled into his shoulder, he jostled him awake with a firm hand.  
"What?" Crowley moaned groggily, squinting behind his sunglasses as the usher shone light in his face. Aziraphale stood and thanked the usher with an overbearing smile prompting him to casually saunter away.  
"He was pleasant," The demon grunted while putting on his top hat.  
"Charming!"  
"So, what shall we do now?"  
"Oh! I— I was going to go back home, I have a few things to do before I open the shop tomorrow" Aziraphale said sheepishly.  
"Like what?" Crowley retorted.  
"You know…Uhh… Filing!"  
"Pathetic excuse! We are going drinking!" He grabbed the angel’s arm and dragged him out of the theatre before he could argue.  
"Where are you taking me?" Aziraphale said with a mixture of fear and excitement whirling inside of him.  
"You will see!" Crowley laughed while striding ahead.  
Half an hour had passed when the pair found themselves standing at a crossroads. Crowley’s sense of direction was average at the best of times and at that current moment he was feeling quite lost. He had planned to take the angel to Lyons Corner House near Piccadilly Circus but without any map, he had no idea where to go.  
"I’d rather not admit it but I haven’t got a bloody clue as to where we are," Crowley said at the street corner with a hand resting on his hip.  
"Well, if you just told me where you wanted to go!" Aziraphale remarked while tottering over to join him.  
"Agh! It doesn’t matter, what about over there" Crowley pointed at a dimly lit pub near the end of the road, "it doesn’t look completely awful!"  
"Come on then, it’s too late to go anywhere else now, and besides I’m parched!"  
As they walked up the lane Aziraphale noticed a poster plastered to the brick wall. It read,

FIRST SAILING OF THE LATEST ADDITION TO THE WHITE STAR LINE FLEET  
THE QUEEN OF THE OCEAN  
TITANIC  
WHITE STAR LINE, PIER 10, SOUTHAMPTON  
WEDNESDAY APRIL 10TH

"Oh Crowley! Wouldn’t that be amazing!" The angel chirped while squeezing Crowley’s shoulder with excitement.  
Crowley frowned and turned to him "We could go to New York right now if you wanted, what is the point in paying for a boat?" He crossed his arms looking confused.  
"It would be fun! Think of all the things they would have to do onboard!" He paused. "The food! Ohh, it would be exquisite, Crowley!" Aziraphale rambled his mind rife with wonder.  
Crowley patted his back. "We will talk about it later, let’s drink!"  
"But Crowley! It’s in two months!"  
"Exactly!" Crowley said cutting him off. He had already started to walk away, Aziraphale grunted but followed him anyway, starting to feel rather sorry for himself.  
The pub looked much better on the inside with plush suede upholstered seating, a collection of colourful portraits adorned the walls. The room was full of laughter and joy, and ornate lanterns lit the room with a cosy amber glow. As the angel approached the crackling fire, a couple stood up from their chairs and picked up their things to leave, he laughed to himself softly and nestled down in their place right by the hearth. Crowley strutted over, balancing a delicate cocktail glass in one hand and a pint of stout in the other. Aziraphale took his fizzy drink carefully from the demon, their fingers brushed against one another’s and Crowley’s face flushed.  
"Sorry," he whispered and took a seat frowning, a moment lapsed, "I almost forgot! Cheers!"  
"And cheers to you. You miserable fuck*!" Aziraphale chuckled. Crowley scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
After many laughs and drunken conversations, they had called it a night and walked to the Underground station down the road from the pub.  
Crowley was reclined on a bench with his legs sprawled at the train platform. "I found out you know?"

"Found what out?" Aziraphale said trying to rest his weight on a pillar.  
"Ducks DO have ears"  
"What are you talking about, Crowley?"  
"Ears I said! I had forgotten about it but then I saw it in a book a few weeks ago, they have little ear holes covered up by feathers"  
"How wonderful," he replied while rubbing his temples, trying to smile through the headache pounding in his head. Thick dark smoke soon filled the empty platform distorting their vision even more than the alcohol already had and a sudden coldness filled the air. Aziraphale held out his hand to pull Crowley up from the bench and they helped each other onto the train. They took a seat in the back of the empty carriage in silence — both starting to suffer immensely from their oncoming hangovers. Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder feeling exhausted and his hand dropped onto the demon’s thigh.  
"Oh! Sorry!" He exclaimed and started to pull away.  
"It’s okay, just leave it," Crowley whispered tiredly and rested his palm cautiously on top of the angel’s hand.  
"Crowley…" Aziraphale said raising his head.  
"What?" He blushed.  
"I’m already in trouble as it is with you know who…" his heartbeat raced from the warm touch of the demon’s hand on his skin.  
"Do you think I care about what they have to say anymore?" Crowley said laughing gingerly. Aziraphale smiled at him softly - feeling his heart flutter. The demon raised his free hand and caressed the angel’s soft cheek, leaning in to kiss him. Aziraphale felt weak under his steady touch. He cupped his hand around his neck and pulled him in closer, fingers brushing through his fiery red hair. Crowley’s arm snaked tightly around his waist almost pulling the angel on top of him. Aziraphale gasped for air just as the train whistled signalling the approach into the next station, his heart sank. Crowley cursed under his breath — desperate for more. The train came sluggishly to a stop and people ascended into their carriage. The angel looked over at his partner and rolled his eyes.  
"I’ll give you a real show next time, angel." Crowley leaned over and whispered into Aziraphale’s ear as he gently slipped his hand into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inspired by 'To Your Health' by Keaton Henson 
> 
> So make mine an all out of luck  
Here's to you, you miserable fuck  
And why did she finally leave?  
Because all you think of is me  
Because all you think of is me


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale opens the shop early one morning while Crowley prepares a surprise for him in the kitchen.

**Aziraphale’s Bookshop Home - Mid-February 1912 **

Crowley took up residence in the angel’s apartment during a particularly quiet week in his schedule of temptations and sin. He insisted during this time he would be helping Aziraphale run the bookshop but in reality, Crowley just read his way through the shop’s collection of Jane Austen novels in the backroom and napped between chapters. Crowley wasn’t an avid reader, or even a particularly great one, but spending time in the bookshop had led him to discover he actually got some enjoyment out of them but they were mostly a good distraction for when he was biding his time waiting for Aziraphale.

…

One chilly morning Aziraphale was awake early, he had not slept well and felt trapped by a strange feeling of unease. He sat in bed tiredly reading the last of yesterday’s newspaper while Crowley lay beside him sleeping with an arm draped over Aziraphale’s soft tummy, keeping him warm.

After going through his morning routine of a bath, some stretches and a hearty bowl of porridge for breakfast - it was only 8 am. Aziraphale preferred opening the shop much later around 10 or even 11 am to keep his working day as short as possible but that day he unfortunately had nothing better to do than open early.

As Aziraphale unlocked the bolts on the shop doors he could hear Crowley plodding down the stairs. The demon opened the apartment staircase door and peeked to check if any customers were about yet.

"Don’t open yet!" Crowley said squinting his eyes as he swaggered over in green silk pyjamas. Aziraphale twisted the bolt and locked the door again. He paced over and reached his arms around his neck pulling him behind the privacy of a bookshelf and kissed his cheek, Crowley embraced him tightly. "I was thinking, we should just rest today, spend the day in bed. Then, go out for dinner later, doesn’t that sound nice?"

"I would love to Crowley — but there are customers outside already, I think they saw me at the door," Aziraphale said, anxiously poking his head around the bookshelves to see outside. Crowley groaned and pulled the angel in for another hug, resting his head on top of his curls.

"If only I could just miracle them away" he joked rubbing his hands together. "Well, I’m going back to bed… Pity you won’t be joining me," Crowley said smirking. Aziraphale shooed the demon away giggling, a rosy blush spread across his cheeks.

As people quietly trickled in throughout the morning Aziraphale was feeling much more at ease than he did that morning, questions from customers and a new book kept his mind busy until it was time for lunch. Aziraphale was sat at the desk with his head buried deep in his novel when Crowley called him through to the kitchen. He was stood with an apron on stirring what looked like a type of soup. His face lit up when he seen the angel coming through the door. Crowley placed the bowls down on the table where he had set places and lit the angel’s antique Chinese lantern. Aziraphale’s smile radiated as he sat down to eat the soup, surprised at all the effort Crowley had put in.

"Oh thank you, dear, this is all so lovely." He leant in to try the soup tentatively and found himself absolutely amazed at how tasty it was. "You never made this!" He gushed plunging his spoon down for another mouthful.

"What does all this look like! I have been cooking this for hours!" Crowley said dramatically with his arms pointing at the messy countertop which was covered in vegetable peelings and different cooking implements.

"I can see that now! The question is why have you never cooked for me before?" Aziraphale exclaimed sipping on the soup liquor.

Crowley cocked his eyebrow. "Well, why cook when someone else can cook for you?" He chuckled.

"You can be my personal chef then!" Aziraphale joked but Crowley just frowned at his bowl and stabbed a carrot with his spoon. "Only if you’re nice to me! Then maybe."

Aziraphale slurped the last of the broth, and set his spoon down. "Ah! How lovely would a nap be right now!" He said laying his head on the back on the chair, closing his eyes.

"No naps! I have something for you first!" Crowley spluttered. He jumped out from his seat and ran out of the door upstairs. Aziraphale went to shout after him but he was already gone.

Around two minutes later, Crowley burst back through the door panting. "Close your eyes!" He shouted holding out a crisp white envelope. He placed it in the angel’s outstretched palms, pacing eagerly. "Okay. You can open it!" Crowley said frantically, perching on the mahogany table.

Aziraphale looked at him suspiciously before carefully opening the envelope’s seal. His hand quivered as he pulled out two rectangle cards. "Oh Crowley," his voice trailed, he looked up at the demon and squeezed his hand. "I can’t believe you have done this for me…"

The cards read:

WHITE STAR LINE YOUR ATTENTION IS SPECIALLY DIRECTED TO THE CONDITIONS OF TRANSPORTATION IN THE ENCLOSED CONTRACT

First Class Passenger Ticket per Steamship: Titanic

_Sailing from: Southampton 10/4 1912 _

"You’re not… crying are you?" Crowley said giggling, he held his hand out lifting Aziraphale’s chin.

Tears were pooling in the angel’s grey eyes, Crowley sighed and jumped down to hug him. Aziraphale held him quietly sniffling on his shoulder.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

"I love you, angel"

"I love you too, my dear boy" He leaned in and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Aziraphale!" A voice called out from the book shop. Aziraphale’s heart stopped as he recognised the voice.

"Oh no!" He whispered. "Stay here, it’s Gabriel…"

Crowley quickly sat down and drummed his fingers on the table anxiously, his eyes darting between the door and the angel.

Aziraphale quickly patted his eyes with a cloth and straightened his shirt. "I’ll try and get rid of him, don’t make a noise, he can’t know you’re here!" He whimpered and reached for the doorknob opening it carefully.

Gabriel stood arrogantly with his hands on his hips calling out the angel’s name in the middle of the room. Aziraphale took a deep breath and walked over to him beaming.

"Oh, Gabriel! What a pleasure!"

"Ah Aziraphale, there you are!" He hollered with a cocky smile, but as Aziraphale got closer the smile dropped and his face hardened. "I need to speak with you... in private."

"Oh… Okay, come with me." Aziraphale said wringing his hands, absolutely terrified.

He guided him into the back room and sat down in a plush leather armchair and his smile didn’t slip once.

"You know why I’m here." The archangel snarled.

"I do?"

"The demon… Crowley"

"Crowley? Oh? What has he done?" The panic was making Aziraphale lightheaded.

"He’s here, and I know what you have been doing." Gabriel spat at him.

In the room next door, Crowley sat with his head in his hands. He could hear every word Gabriel barked at Aziraphale but he had to resist all his urges to storm into that room and tear into the archangel's smug face. Aziraphale wouldn't like it for a start.

Aziraphale’s head dropped as his mind raced at how anyone could’ve found out, were they watching him just waiting for him to slip up, did somebody see? He was filled with dread knowing whatever Gabriel’s punishment would be, it would be one hundred times worse than anything the state would have done to them both.

"You have been called for a hearing."

He gulped. "What about… Crowley?"

"I don’t know, but they will have quite the punishment for him, I imagine," Gabriel said with glee.

Ten minutes passed in silence - Crowley decided it was safe to move. He got up and carefully crept into the main room to look for Aziraphale but the bookshop and the backroom were both empty. The demon felt numb. He took a seat on the armchair and buried his face into the fabric, he could smell Aziraphale on the soft leather.

"Oh, Crowley has your loverboy left you? How sad." Crowley looked up, startled by the voice.

Hastur stood leaning on the door frame grinning. His heart dropped.

"Let’s get this over with," Crowley said tiredly dragging himself up.

"That's the spirit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is still in progress and will be uploaded soon!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by 'To Your Health' by Keaton Henson 
> 
> So make mine an all out of luck  
Here's to you, you miserable fuck  
And why did she finally leave?  
Because all you think of is me  
Because all you think of is me
> 
> Chapter 2 will be coming soon! :)


End file.
